Brotherhood of the Seraphim
}} The Brotherhood of the Seraphim (Skanoric:' Serafins Kungliga Brödraskap)'', also known as the '''Seraphine Knights, are the national Paladin Order of the Kingdom of Varland. The Brotherhood serves as a sub-unit of the Order of the Seraphim, the Kingdom's highest Order of Knighthood. Formed after the Legion War and the return of the former Queen of Varland, Karolyna Vårtorn-Korppari; and the lost Varlandic Expedition to Outland, the Seraphine Knights consist of Paladins blessed directly by the demi-goddess Sjerafia, in an imitation of the Lightforging method used by the Army of the Light. History Origins During the Siege of Lykosia, near the end of the Argus Campaign, the Varlandic Army under King Karolus conducted a daring raid into the Legion's fortress's prisons, following intel from the Army of the Light that many human soldiers were imprisoned there. This raid discovered that the main prison composed of a great series of chambers filled with stasis pods, in the same style as those used in the Vault of the Wardens. These pods, however, housed a far more important discovery. Within each was a member of the Varlandic Expedition to Draenor, which was believed lost after the destruction of the Dark Portal by Archmage Khadgar during the Second War. It was found that the surviving members of the expedition, including its leader, the former queen Karolyna Vårtorn-Korppari, had been caught up in the destruction of Draenor and tossed through time, arriving on Argus during the time of the Iron War in Alternate Draenor. This remainder of the expedition had joined with the soldiers of the Army of the Light, but were soon captured and imprisoned by the Legion. Upon being set free and following a brief discussion between Karolus and Karolyna about the current state of events, the remains of the expedition joined their kinsmen for the rest of the Varlandic Army's time on Argus and shipped home with them following the campaign's completion. Formation Following the return to Varland, many of the expedition's soldiery had issues returning to civilian life, as they had been gone for over two decades while experiencing less than two years. Additionally, the Riksdag of Varland became involved in a constitutional crisis, as the discovery that Queen Karolyna still lived meant that she was legally the kingdoms queen and, while Karolus himself was perfectly willing to surrender the crown to her, his supporters among the nobility and commons alike were less inclined to this option. Between them, Karolus and Karolyna quickly solved the crisis, as Karolyna formerly announced her abdication and was given a permanent seat on the Kungensråd in exchange. Meanwhile, Karolus chose to solve the problem of the returning soldiery of the expedition by offering them a place in the Kingdom's newest knightly order. This order would be formed of the current paladins of the kingdom and the expedition's members, with Karolyna as its leader. Additionally, members of the new order would be empowered by a modified form of the Lightforging ritual, conducted by the Skanoric demi-goddess Sjerafia. Thus the Brotherhood of the Seraphim was created. Azerite War To be added during BFA Structure As a military sub-unit of the Order of the Seraphim, the Brotherhood is structured along martial lines. Initiates start at the rank of Squire, progressing through the ranks of Errant, Master, Adjutant, Banneret, Lieutenant, Captain and General. Finally, the rank of Marshal is reserved for the King or Queen of Varland. Knight-Marshal Knight-General Knight-Captain Knight-Lieutenant Knight-Banneret Knight-Adjutant Knight-Master Knight-Errant Squire Decorations and Badges Membership Distinct Membership Knights-Marshal * His Majesty King Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari Knights-General * General Dame Karolyna Vårtorn-Korppari Notes * The Brotherhood of the Seraphim is influenced by both the Royal Order of the Seraphim and the Space Marines of Warhammer 40k. Category:Organizations Category:Varlandic Organizations Category:Kingdom of Varland Category:Order of the Seraphim Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Military Organizations Category:Varlandic Military Category:Varlandic Army Category:Varlandic Peerage